A Father's Blessing
by GlowFire228
Summary: Roman has a special father's day surprise planned by his lovely daughter and wife. A special bonus one shot from "A Lesson In Disobedience."


**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS**

"Mommy is it almost ready?" Karissa asked her mommy, Skylar Brooks, or in this case, Skylar Reigns.

"We have to give it 10 more minutes sweetheart." She told her active daughter, who quietly woke her up this morning to make Roman, her husband some Father's Day Breakfast Surprise.

"I want to add the blueberries to the waffles. Daddy loves waffles!" She said jumping up and down in her pajamas.

"I know sweetheart but one thing at a time. Trust me; you're father will get his special day." She assured her hyperactive young daughter.

After Skylar took the cranberry muffins out the oven, it was then they started on the waffles as Skylar showed her step by step on how to make them as Karissa was stirring the bowl.

They poured the batter into the waffle maker and then Karissa went upstairs quietly as she went to go get the special card and other gift she made in art class while she was in school.

It wasn't long before she saw her daddy waking up, ready to go downstairs. Karissa didn't want the surprise to be ruined as she went after him.

"Daddy, don't go down there!" She tried to jump on his back.

As tired as he was, Roman knew that was his little princess as he picked her up, planting butterfly kisses on her.

"And what exactly are you up, young lady?" He questioned her as she played with his long black hair.

"It's a surprise for you daddy!" Karissa smiled, not wanting to spoil it, despite how hard it was to contain her excitement.

"Oh really? For me?" He feigned surprise.

"Of course, silly bear! It's daddy day!" She squealed happily, kissing her daddy's face as he spun her around.

"You know what's special about this day, sweetheart?" He sat down on the steps with her in his lap.

"What is that daddy?" She asked curiously.

"It's that special day when you first came into my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Daddy is always going to love you and cherish you. You are my special princess and I love you so much." He kissed her forehead as she smiled.

"I have something special for you daddy." She got up before she went into her room and got her backpack before unzipping it, pulling out a picture that she made.

Roman took the picture as she handed it to him. He smiled, feeling his heart swell up. This was an amazing father's day so far.

"It's a picture of you, me and mommy. Mommy is the queen, and you are the king." She smiled, as Roman gently touched the painting she made.

"I love it. I'm going to take it with me to work next day when I go." He kissed her cheek.

"Little Karissa!" Her mother called for her. "Have you forgotten something?"

"Oh yeah, come on daddy, let's go!" She said, grabbing his hand as they went downstairs and Roman was indeed surprised.

Skylar and Karissa had planned a special breakfast; There were waffles of three different flavors and different toppings, along with some scrambled eggs with eggs, hashbrowns and bacon. Then there were cranberry muffins and some orange juice. Skylar helped to make his plate as he accepted it, while kissing her as well.

"Ewww get a room!" Karissa made a face, which made them laugh.

They picked her up as Roman set his plate to the side as they both planted kisses on her face, making her laugh.

"Ewww cooties! Mommy! Daddy!" She kept making icky faces as they laughed at her adorableness.

Then Roman picked her up as he playfully tackled her on the couch, tickling her sides over and over as she rolled over with laughter.

"Well let's hurry up and eat. We have a special day planned for daddy, don't we Karissa?" Skylar winked.

Karissa nodded as Skylar made her food as they all sat down to eat, with Roman still smiling at the love his family was giving him for today.

...

As soon as all of them had freshened up and dressed, Skylar had planned a special picnic on the beach, and they had already prepared themselves to set up a bonfire.

"Wow." Roman was indeed impressed and speechless by everything; The picnic was set up on the table, a row of beach games were prepared, and the temperature on the beach was warm and beautiful.

"Well, you two really outdid yourself." He smiled, kissing Skylar's forehead.

"Well, you should really thank the little princess. I'm just the sidekick that helped to set everything up." She smiled warmly at her daughter, who had her floaties on to match with her pink swimsuit.

"Come on, let's play daddy and mommy!" Karissa said, jumping up and down, impatient as she was being.

"Alright Alright, little girl." She waved off her impatient behavior as they decided to get the day started.

Skylar, Roman and Karissa were in the water as Karissa was on Roman's back as Skylar took pictures of their goofy faces and doing silly moves such a different poses and when she was on Roman's shoulders.

Then they played some beach ball as Skylar and Karissa cheated; splashing Roman with a lot of water as he chased them out. After that, they were building sand castles and Skylar and Karissa were too busy trying to bury Roman in the sand. Of course, he emerged from it, pretending to be an angry monster, chasing them around until they were both out of breath.

The last activity they did was a water balloon fight.

"Got you this time daddy!" Karissa tried to throw a water balloon at him, but he ducked in time.

"Can't touch me sweetie." He chuckled.

"But I can." Skylar snuck up behind him, pouring a bucket of water on him as she laughed.

"Oh y'all think this is funny now?" He raised an eyebrow, being sassy.

"Because it is." Karissa rolled her neck, flipping her hair back.

"Well the jokes on you this time!" He pulled out a Supersoaker water gun as both their eyes flew up.

"Run!" Karissa yelled as Skylar and her made a run away from the water blasts of Roman as he went after them, despite they got hit a few times, trying to duck him. But All and All it was fun.

It was going into the evening and they finally sat down to eat; Roman was cooking on the Barbecue grill, making the hot dogs and hamburgers as Skylar was making the salad. Karissa was drinking her juice, loving how the food smelled and couldn't wait to eat.

As soon as they ate, they also shared Roman's favorite dessert that they made specifically for him; A Mango Cheesecake.

"Wow.." Roman was full after the food they ate. "This was perfect!"

"It's real good. We put blood sweat and tears into it!" Karissa said with a mouthful of cheesecake.

Roman gave her a puzzled look as Karissa .

"What?" She shrugged innocently. "Mommy always says that."

"I'm being sarcastic babygirl. Just like how your daddy is." She smirked at him as he kissed her hand.

"I love you both with all my heart." Roman kissed his daughter's hand and his wife's hand as they continued to enjoy the meal, the weather, and the loving atmosphere around them on the beach.

* * *

They were back at home as Karissa fell asleep with her head in his lap as Skylar and Roman were sipping some wine, watching a quiet movie.

"I'm really blessed to have you both in my life." He smiled at his wife as he had his arm wrapped around her as well.

"We are blessed to have you too. You are an excellent father and an excellent husband. I love you more than life itself. If anything, I'm the lucky one." Skylar smiled as she sipped more of her wine, setting it down.

"Believe me, all of it has been a blessing. To have the family I've wanted more than anything else I could ever ask for." He set his glass down, cupping her cheek.

"Happy Father's day, baby." She smiled as they shared a kiss, seeing as how this was the best day of Roman's life, and one he would always remember to this very moment.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that adorable one shot :)**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
